


A Ringing in Her Ears

by Sookiestark



Series: Ghost Stories of Westeros [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, Elia is getting her revenge, Gen, Ghosts, Red Keep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 19:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sookiestark/pseuds/Sookiestark
Summary: Elia haunting the Baratheons and Lannisters in the Red Keep





	A Ringing in Her Ears

The servants sometimes get a cold chill in the rooms of the Queen Mother, Cersei Lannister Baratheon. It feels like someone passed over your grave.. Also, there is the matter of the spots on the wall and the floor that will not wash out. No matter how hard it is scrubbed.

Still, Cersei had demanded she be put in those rooms, Elia’s old rooms. If she could not have Rhaegar, she would sleep where Elia slept with him. Cersei thought that would soothe her hurts, her slighted feelings.

Elia laughed at this selfish, childish, stupid woman. What about her slights? Her hurts?

Elia whispered nightmares in the woman’s ear and laughed when Cersei could get no rest.

Elia laughed harder when Jaime fucked Cersei in the bed and would whisper to bed her well and laughed at the irony of it.

 

When all Cersei’s children came out blonde and green-eyed, she whispered to Robert his line would wither on the Iron Throne. He would rage and drink and whore, but still he could not get her laughter out of his head. 

When Tyrion was having a final talk with his father in the privy, she whispered all the hurts he had done to him and how small he really was to his father and she laughed. Tyrion had thought it was his sister laughing at him, but it was her. 

When Tommen stood in his room, watching the city burn, he had thought the sound of her laughter was the sound of children crying for their parents, the sound of a King failing to protect his people. She understood how he could confuse the sounds. 

 

Elia clutched Aegon to her chest, and laughed in Cersei's ears when all Cersei’s children were in the grave.

She would never stop laughing.

Cersei poured herself another glass of wine and wished the ringing in her ears would stop.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this one is short but I will have longer stories tomorrow- promise. Anyway, I feel like we have to have an obligatory Elia ghost story.


End file.
